


Lutist on the Roof

by Jetainia



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Circle of Magic fusion, F/F, Fluff, Podfic Welcome, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Jaskier sits on the roof of Discipline Cottage and plays her lute.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	Lutist on the Roof

Jaskier was perched on the roof of Discipline Cottage strumming her lute. Below her she could see Yennefer and Ciri working the garden together, with Yennefer instructing the young girl on why these plants were useful in their brand of Chaos. She could hear Dara and Filavandrel talking about the school of Dol Blathanna with Dara begging for stories about the school he wished he could have gone to with his cousin.

Lil’ Bleater was peering through the barrier that kept her from entering the garden and all the delicious looking plants while Eskel tried to distract the goat from her pining. Renfri was inside, she could hear the girl plucking away at her own lute going over the chords. It was nice to have young people in the cottage again; it didn’t matter to Yennefer and Jaskier that the younglings who came to Discipline were a bit broken from their lives, that was one of the reasons they’d taken on the role of caring for the children who didn’t fit with the rest of Winding Circle.

Yennefer knew intimately how hard it could be to be thought of as worthless for something she couldn’t control, and Jaskier knew what it was like to feel like an outsider even when others pretended they understood her—or didn’t even bother with that small kindness. Neither of them had had an easy childhood and if they could provide a safe home for other children, they would do so.

Chaos swirled around her lute as she relaxed and smiled as she let the Chaos through. Lazy music drifted from the roof and twined around those in earshot, layering Discipline’s little corner of Winding Circle in contentment. Jaskier shook her head in slight exasperation as she heard Renfri join in the music, working her own Chaos even though Jaskier had suggested a day off from manipulating Chaos.

Lil’ Bleater finally stopped staring at the plants she couldn’t get to and started playing with Eskel. Ciri looked away from her plants when she heard Eskel laughing and Lil’ Bleater prancing around. Even if Jaskier couldn’t see her expression, she knew that Ciri was turning her pleading eyes on Yennefer, just as she knew Yennefer would sigh and wave the girl off to join her brother in all but blood.

The conversation drifting up from the open trapdoor on the roof stopped and she could hear Dara thumping down the stairs to join in the fun as Filavandrel followed at a slower pace—no doubt to put on a pot of tea. Vesemir was expected to arrive soon and they’d send the young ones off to fetch food from Dedicate Callonetta while their teachers traded stories of what their young charges had been getting up to.

Renfri’s playing trailed off as she too was drawn outside by the playful noises the others were creating and soon there were four children and a goat running around the front yard of Discipline Cottage. Jaskier grinned and continued to play. She could just see Vesemir’s figure approaching down the road now, the smaller forms of his two other apprentices next to him as they walked; Lambert and Geralt had clicked with Eskel nearly instantly and following him, with Renfri, Ciri, and Dara. They didn’t have enough Chaos to become mages themselves, but what they did have worked well with Vesemir’s smithing.

Vesemir raised a hand in greeting and Jaskier played a few chords from the song she’d composed for him in answer, unwilling to stop her playing yet. Yennefer looked up at the chords and squinted against the sun. Jaskier nodded her head towards the road and Yennefer nodded, starting to brush her clothes off to remove the worst of the dirt.

Jaskier watched her walk inside and figured she should head down herself, no matter how nice the breeze was up here. After a few more moments of strumming her lute, she sighed and swung the lute onto her shoulder so she could clamber down the ladder and into the cottage.


End file.
